


Blessed Event

by linda92595



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Slash, crack and more crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linda92595/pseuds/linda92595
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels aren’t all created by God sometimes they reproduce. By the way Uriel isn’t dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed Event

**Author's Note:**

> Work safe if you have no shame

Dean Winchester settled on the bed in the motel room that he and his brother were currently holed up in. Sam was seated at the tiny table in front of the window reading with opened mouthed concentration. It had been a trying week after all, what with Lucifer rising and all that. Now Sam was in a research panic mode.

 

Suddenly without warning two angels made their presences know and Dean hissed at the sight of Castiel being trailed by the hulking form of his partner. Looked like Dean wasn’t gonna be getting any tonight. So much for trying to ditch his brother.

 

With a grin Dean slithered off the bed and ambled over to the two heavenly beings.  As he drew near Castiel let out a sound remarkably similar to a hiss, curling his arms around a huge egg cradled against his chest. Uriel looked pained and Dean jerked to a halt.

 

“Uhhh, Cas?”

 

The Archangel raised a hand motioning the human back, “I would advise you not approach. Castiel has had a blessed event and will protect the new one with his life. Or at the cost of yours, and as much as that would please me it would distress my brother in his delicate condition.”

 

Leaving the smaller angel to rock his egg Uriel walked over to the human and offered him a  grin. Dean looked amused then panicked.

 

“Look if you think that I did that; you’re mistaken. I didn’t get Cas…Uhhh.”

 

“Of course not, humans and angels cannot reproduce. Only two angels commingling their essence can produce a new one.”

 

With a frown Dean threw back his shoulders, “So you’re sayin’ that you commingled with my….guardian,” he finished lamely. Uriel snorted.

 

“Oh no, this is not my doing. Castiel is an unbroken vessel, as far as our siblings are concerned. But I bring him to you for the duration of his…incubation efforts.”

 

“Efforts?” Dean echoed.

 

“Yes the egg is, in human terms, a dud. He’ll figure that when it begins to degrade and he will be in need of emotional support. And frankly, Monkey, I’ve had all I can take.”

 

 

Dean cast a glance at his angelic lover now cooing softly to the huge blue bundle wrapped in his arms. With a sigh he looked at the Archangel, “So Cas is not the brightest crayon in the Ole Celestial Crayola box is he?”

 

“From your lips to God’s ear, Monkey.” Uriel sighed slowly fading away.

 

The End


End file.
